


Sir, Please Put the Banana Down

by Munchkinmom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchkinmom/pseuds/Munchkinmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is a police officer in a small American town, and Harry is an expat who gets pulled over for speeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Speedracer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and first posting, and I'd like to thank everyone who clicked on the link and read this bit of fluff. Extra love to those who have left kudos and comments. They really do mean so much.
> 
> Hope you smile at least once while reading. If so, I'll have achieved my goal. :)
> 
> Special thanks to phdmama without who I never would have written this, much less posted it.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [munchkinmom77](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/munchkinmom77)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Louis enforces the law.

Louis sat at the red light waiting to turn onto the main road to town. He was wondering if he had time to visit The Donut Shop on the square before heading to the station. As he debated with himself, a silver car went speeding through the intersection narrowly missing the light turning red. Louis reached for his radio as he threw on his siren and lights.

"Morning Maggie," he greeted the dispatcher, "Got a silver Mercedes in a hurry this morning. Guess they need a reminder we have speed limits in this town".

"Morning, Officer Tomlinson," Maggie responded. "Where abouts are you?"

"Just past the high school on highway 78," came Louis' reply.

"10-4. Keep me posted and be safe," answered Maggie.

"Will do," Louis said just as he caught up to the flashy car. It took a couple minutes for the driver to notice the lights in his rearview mirror, which only served to aggravate Louis' already grumpy mood.

It had not been a good morning for Louis. He had blearily pulled himself from his warm cocoon of blankets just as the sun began to weakly filter through the blinds of his bedroom window. Stumbling to his small kitchen, he'd fumbled his way through making a mug of tea. Just as the promise of his morning brew was in reach, it was snatched away. "Son of a biscuit!" Louis exclaimed as he discovered he'd forgotten to pick up milk on his way home yesterday. As he forcefully closed the refrigerator door, he turned to eye the steaming, lactose-free mug with an expression of distaste. Louis was not a morning person, and Louis at ass o'clock in the morning without caffeine never ended well. A fact that the Mercedes owner was about to discover.

The speeding driver finally noticed the siren and lights behind him, pulled off the shoulder, and came to a stop. Louis called in the license plate number to Maggie, then climbed out of his City of Jefferson cruiser. He approached the driver's window and was met with what appeared to be a man attempting to deep throat a banana. Louis was thrown for a second, but quickly recovered, and tapped on the window. A man who appeared to be around Louis' own age, rolled the window down, swallowed his mouthful of fruit, and smiled up at Louis.

"Good day, officer," he said with a distinct British accent. Waiting for Louis' reply, he raised the banana back to his mouth.

"Sir, please put the banana down," Louis said. He was trying his best to be professional, but the man before Louis was, to put it bluntly, stunning. This would normally have not been an issue. Louis was an adult and could fully function as one around attractive people. However, most people didn't practice their sexual techniques on fruit during a routine traffic stop. This coupled with Louis' lack of morning caffeine was really throwing him off his game.

The curly haired man lowered the banana, and looked up with confusion in his bright green eyes. "But it's my breakfast!" he spluttered.

"Be that as it may, you've been pulled over for speeding, and I need to see your license and registration." Louis retorted. "Your breakfast will have to wait."

"Oh, right, of course," the man beamed up at Louis. "Just a moment." He stuffed the remaining banana in his mouth quickly, then reached for his glove compartment.

Louis' took the moment to observe the Brit. He was dressed as if he had walked off the pages of GQ. He wore dark grey skinny jeans and an orange ribbed sweater over a black tee. The look was effortlessly cool, but comfortable. His long arms easily reached over to open the glove compartment.

"Here you are, Sir," the man reclaimed Louis' attention, long fingers holding out the requested documents.

Louis took the papers and read over them. "Harry Styles?" he questioned, glancing up. As he did, he caught Harry giving him a once over. Louis raised one eyebrow. Blushing, Harry cleared his throat, "Um, yes that's me."

"Mr. Styles, are you aware that you were going 80 mph in a 35 mph zone?" Louis questioned making direct eye contact with Harry.

"Well, I hadn't realized it was quite that fast," Harry admitted sheepishly.

Louis let out a hmph. "This license was issued in the UK, is that correct?" Louis continued, looking back down at the documents.

"That is correct. I'm a British citizen. I'm working as an expat for Wellington Industries. They just finished building a plant here . . ."

Louis held up a hand to interrupt Harry, "I'm aware of who Wellington is, Mr. Styles. I don't imagine there are many in Jefferson who aren't."

Jefferson was, with a population of about 10,000, a quintessential American small town. City Hall sat in the middle of the town square with shops and restaurants surrounding it. The little town remained financially stable due to the local government's efforts to bring in industry. Investors liked to come here because costs were low and land was cheap. The weather was mild and the people hardworking. Since the town was right off the interstate and only an hour away from the next major city, it was also convenient. There was the added bonus of a college town not far away. Manufacturing plants, like Wellington, had strategically grown up on the outskirts of town, providing a solid job market for Jefferson and the surrounding towns like it.

"How long have you been in the States?" Louis questioned as he made notes on his notepad.

"Two years last month," Harry answered, "Though I just arrived in Jefferson a couple weeks ago."

Louis slowly raised his eyes to meet Harry's again. "Well, Mr. Styles, that creates a problem. See an international license is only valid for the first year you are in the U.S. After that, you have to get a license issued by the state."

"Oh," said Harry. "Well, no worries. I'll get right on that, Officer." Harry gave Louis his best smile, the one which showed off the dimple in his left cheek. "Please don't think me rude, but how much longer do you think this will take?"

Louis stared at Harry's dimpled smile for a moment not sure whether to laugh at the question or be offended. "This is quite a serious matter, sir. You have been pulled over for reckless driving and driving without a valid license."

Undeterred, Harry continued to smile at Louis, "Of course, Officer . . . um," Harry glanced at Louis' name tag, "Tomlinson. I do appreciate the serious nature, and I deeply regret my actions. It's just that I have a very important conference call at the top of the hour, and I really can't miss it." Harry smiled winningly at Louis again.

Louis internally rolled his eyes. _One of those then._ With the influx of investors had also come an influx of expats. Young people willing to spend a few years in small town U.S.A. for the résumé benefits and the promise of promotion when they returned to the company headquarters. Louis didn't fault them for this and even liked the new diversity it brought to their town. Unfortunately, some of them thought themselves better than the townsfolk of Jefferson and acted as if laws were merely suggestions. It was starting to appear that Mr. Styles fell into this category. Sad really - he had such nice eyes.

Louis smiled back, though there was ice in his voice. "I'm afraid, Mr. Styles, that you are likely to miss that appointment. Please step out of the car."

Bewildered, Harry began to remove his seatbelt, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You now have an appointment at the police station." Louis said calmly.

Louis stepped back so Harry could exit the car. "Officer Tomlinson, surely we can work something out. I mean, I know I've made some errors in judgment, but . . ."

Louis interrupted Harry coldly, "Mr. Styles, please place your hands on the top of the car, and spread your legs."

"What! Why?" Harry exclaimed.

Louis sighed and answered as though speaking to someone he thought exceptionally slow, "Because you are being arrested."

Harry just stared at Louis for a moment, then he let out a loud guffaw, "Oh, honestly, Officer Tomlinson! Surely this isn't necessary. I can promise to come by the station later this afternoon to sort this out and pay the necessary fines."

Louis just stared Harry in the eye and pulled his handcuffs from his belt. Harry's eyes snapped from Louis' face to the cuffs and back again.

Harry raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay. I understand. I will accompany you to the police station, but the handcuffs really aren't necessary," protested Harry. "It's not like I'm going to try to run away!" Harry said with an attempted laugh.

Harry might have a lovely accent, and he was certainly the most attractive man Louis had met in quite a while, but he needed to learn a lesson in respect. Louis roughly turned Harry around, and pushed him toward the car. Harry threw out his arms to catch himself on the car's roof. While not being overly aggressive, Louis was making sure Harry knew that this was not a joking matter.

With Harry in this stance, his tall height and broad shoulders were well displayed. The skinny jeans he was wearing fit like a glove and accented his long legs and small butt. The sweater hid the contours of his upper body, but after Louis quickly frisked him, he suspected Harry was quite fit under the bulky top. Louis mentally slapped himself. _Focus, Tomlinson, you're an officer of the law._

Louis firmly pulled Harry's wrists behind his back as he began to recite his Miranda rights. Once handcuffed, he took Harry by the elbow and, careful to make sure he didn't trip, slowly walked him back to the police cruiser. Once there, he steered Harry into the back seat.

Louis paused for a moment debating his next move. Harry needed to learn a bit of humility, and Louis had just the thing to help. He smirked to himself as he went around to the trunk of the car and rummaged until he pulled out a pair of leg irons. Re-opening the back door where Harry sat, he motioned for Harry to step out. Harry's eyes brightened as he clambered out of the car, Louis grabbing an elbow to keep him from face-planting.

"Oh, thank god!" Harry sighed, "You really had me going for a minute." He turned around a pushed his hands out, anticipating Louis unlocking the cuffs. Instead, he felt something clasp around one ankle, and then the other. Before Harry could react, Louis looked up at him and said, "Just to make sure you don't try to run away." Louis winked, stood up, and motioned a stunned Harry back into the car.

"Maggie, I'm bringing Speedracer in. Can you send a tow truck out to pick up Mr. Styles car?" Louis said into the radio before carefully pulling back onto the highway and heading into town.


	2. Call in the Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry calls for help.

The ride to the police station was quiet with only the noise of the radio playing lowly in the background. Officer Tomlinson was humming along, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. Harry franticly tried to decide what his options were.

_Okay, breath. In and out, in and out. There you go. This is not the end of the world. Just a minor inconvenience. The Board might even find it an amusing story! Ha, ha, remember that time Styles got arrested and didn't show up for the call to give the quarterly presentation, and we all wasted our precious time waiting for him? Yeah, good times. Too bad we fired him for that._ "Oh fuck me!" Harry whimpered to himself.

At the noise, Officer Tomlinson looked in the rear view mirror to check on his detainee. "All right back there?" Harry looked up and forced a manic smile onto his face. "Just fine, thank you. How much longer until we arrive?" he cursed his squeaky voice for betraying him.

"Just pulling in," replied the officer. The car was pulled into a space just in front of the police station. Tomlinson climbed out and then came to open the car door for Harry. Holding his elbow, he escorted Harry into the building. Going was slow as Harry's normal stride was greatly reduced.

The main room of the station had a black and white checked floor with a large counter-like desk taking pride of place in the middle of the room. There were a couple other officers standing behind it. One was pulling mail from his cubby hole, and the other was pouring herself a cup of coffee. In front of the desk were two benches which seemed to be for visitors by the looks of the people sitting on them. To the right of the giant desk was an office door with glass windows so that the interior was visible. Another man was standing inside talking on the phone and searching for something in the giant stacks of paper on his desk. Outside the office door was another desk where an older woman was seated. She wore a hands free headset and seemed to be speaking to someone.

Tomlinson waved at the woman as they shuffled past, headed to a door on her right. Just as they reached it, the man stepped out of his office and stopped them.

"Who's this then, Tomlinson?" the officer asked, his eyebrows going up when he spotted the leg irons.

"Picked him up for reckless driving and driving without a valid license. Was going 80 down 78," answered Harry's escort as he tried to unlock the door in front of him.

Sergeant Payne, as Harry had figure out from the man's name tag, looked Harry over with a frown. "Can't take him to holding," he said to Louis.

Louis turned around, "Why not?"

"Busted a meth lab last night. Brought in 3 guys who are pretty messed up. Much as I disapprove of Speedy heres behavior, I don't want to see him get hurt by a guy going through withdrawals."

"Well, where do I put him then?" Louis said exasperatedly.

Payne glanced at Louis. "Think he's dangerous?"

Louis snorted, "No, although he did mention making a run for it."

"Hmmm. Let him make his call, then lock him up in the library," responded Payne. He turned to walk away when Harry piped up.

"Um, Sergeant Payne, excuse me!" Harry called.

Payne turned back to face him, "Yes?"

Harry attempted a smile, but in the face of the Sergeant's stony expression, it was rather weak. "Yes, well, you see, I'm truly sorry for my behavior and the inconvenience it has caused your staff, and I can assure you that I have no intention of trying to leave," he cast a glare toward Louis at this, "But, um, well, I was wondering." _Oh, God. This was not going well. But fuck it! It was his only hope!_

"Yes?" Payne prompted again looking increasingly less patient.

"Well, that is, would it be possible for me to keep my phone?" Harry rushed on, "It's just I work for Wellington Industries, and I have a very important conference call this morning, and I'm already late for it . . ."

Payne interrupted Harry's rambling,"Tomlinson?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Book him."

"Yes, sir."

"And don't forget to get his phone." And with that, Payne walked into his office and slammed the door,

Officer Tomlinson just looked at him and shook his head. "You're something else, ya know?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said, "It was worth a shot."

Tomlinson rolled his eyes and motioned for Harry to walk in front of him, "After you."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niall! Would you stop laughing!" shouted Harry exasperatedly. He wasn't sure if Niall could even hear him over his loud cackling. "Niall!"

"I'm sorry, H! I'm trying, I promise!" Harry heard him take a deep breath and then exhale. "Okay, go ahead. What do I need to do?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He could tell Niall was barely holding in his mirth. "I need you to come down here and post my bail. My car's also been impounded, and I have to pay cash to get it out."

"So how much total?" Niall snickered.

"Three fifty," Harry answered, "but I promise I'll repay you. We can go straight to an ATM after I get out of here!"

"Calm down, H. I know you're good for it. Besides, I'm your HR Manager, I'll just dock it from your next paycheck if you don't pay me back."

Harry could hear someone else laughing in the background, and then a loud thump.

"What was that?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"Jeff just fell out of his chair 'cuz he was laughing so hard. Said I should leave you there and let you try your luck with a bondsman." Niall answered.

"Yeah, yeah. So you'll come?" Harry pleaded.

"Have they done your mug shot yet?" Niall asked.

"Uh, yes, why?" Harry questioned.

"Well, they post all of those online, and I'd hate to miss out on blackmail material." Niall began his cackling laugh again.

"I hate you!" hissed Harry.

"Now, now, Styles. Is that any way to talk to your liberator?" Niall said, "Hang tight. I'll be there as soon as I go by the bank. Just lie back and think of England."

"You're a riot." Harry sighed.

"Course I am." Niall quipped.

"Really though, Niall, thanks," Harry said, "I knew I could count on you."

"Sure thing. Always willing to help bail a friend out," Niall said and then he and Jeff began laughing again.

"That was bloody awful. Good bye." Harry said and hung up. He leaned his head against the concrete wall in front of him.

He was grateful Niall was coming to the rescue, but bugger all, at what cost? He'd never hear the end of this, and he knew Niall would consider it a personal failing if everyone at the plant didn't know the whole story by the end of the day.

"Cheer up, British! You'll be rescued soon enough." Officer Tomlinson walked over to Harry.

Harry stood up straight and turned to face him, "Now what?"

"Well, since my holding cell is currently occupied, it's off to the library for you," the policeman said. "You've lucked out. No need for a strip search, so you just have to wait for your ride to get here."

Harry glanced over at the other man. He was really unfairly attractive. Harry wouldn't have minded a strip search if Officer Tomlinson has been conducting it.

He was currently shuffling down the hall after Tomlinson, to the library he assumed. "Um, is there any chance I could get something to drink?" Harry inquired.

Louis surveyed Harry for a long moment as if debating whether Harry deserved such a privilege. "Well, I was about to grab a cup a tea. I supposed I could get one for you as well," Tomlinson finally offered grudgingly.

"That would be aces. If you're sure it's no bother?" Harry responded.

No, it's fine," Louis mumbled. Opening the door to a small room filled with bookshelves, he gestured for Harry to go inside. Harry hobbled by him, then turned to Louis and motioned to the leg irons, "Would it be possible to remove these now?"

"Mr. Styles, seeing as how you are not secured in one of or holding cells, and you did mention trying to escape . . . "

"You misinterpreted me!" Harry protested.

" . . . I am simply following protocol," Louis ignored the interruption.

"Surely you don't believe I'm a real danger! You admitted as much to the Sergeant," Harry was incredulous.

"Well, let's see how you behave while I'm gone, and I'll consider removing them when I get back," Louis answered, and with that he exited the room, locking the door behind him.

In the center of the room was a small round table surrounded by four chairs. 

Harry ambled his way over and sat down with a sigh. His day was a shambles, and he wasn't ready to ponder what the fallout of missing his morning meeting would be. He let his mind wander over the morning's events.

He'd really cocked it up, and Officer Tomlinson obviously considered him a right prick. Pity that - the policeman had such beautiful blue eyes. Harry decided he needed to turn on the Styles charm and convince the man that he wasn't a complete git. _It's only because Jefferson is a small town, and it won't due to make an enemy of the law._ He'd have to be daft for it to be for any other reason.


	3. Tea for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Louis finally gets his tea.

Louis left the library and headed to find tea. He had been surprised that Harry's one phone call had been to Niall. He was assuming that it was the same Niall he knew as it wasn't exactly a common name here in Jefferson. The cackle he'd heard coming from the phone (all the way from the other side of the room - fuck that kid was loud!) sounded familiar. It kind of threw Louis' initial assumptions about Harry into question.

Niall was an excellent judge of character which is partly why he was such a great Human Resources Manager. While he could work successfully with just about anyone, he did not care to spend free time with the "self-absorbed, arrogant pricks" that periodically arrived from Europe. If he was close enough to Harry to be Harry's phone call in an emergency, then maybe Harry wasn't the jerk Louis imagined. Either that, or Harry had no friends and Niall was his only hope. Louis supposed that was possible. Harry had said he'd only been here a few weeks.

Louis decided that since he'd missed his morning tea, he owed it to himself to get a quality cup. So, he shouted to Maggie that he'd be back in 5 minutes, and headed to The Donut Shop. The Shop had great baked goods, but Louis' loyal customer status was due to the Yorkshire tea they made. His mother was originally from Northern England and had moved over to the States when she married Louis' stepdad. Louis had been quite small at the time, and he didn't really remember much about the UK. However, his mother had raised him to appreciate the value of a good cuppa. She had also introduced The Donut Shop's owner (and her best friend) to Yorkshire tea and thereby secured a regular supply.

The little bell over the door rang as Louis entered the shop, and the smell of fresh donuts washed over Louis like a warm ocean wave.

"Mornin' Lou Bear!" a feminine Southern drawl greeted his entry.

"Hey there, Aunt Carol! How's my best girl?" Louis answered as he wrapped her in a hug.

She patted his back, "Never better. What brings you by? Wasn't expectin' to see ya since you weren't here durin' mornin' rush."

"Missed my morning cuppa at home. Ran out of milk. I was gonna come by earlier, but I had a traffic stop," Louis explained. "Got any hot tea left?"

"Sure thing, baby. Want a donut with that?" Aunt Carol asked moving over to the mugs.

"Actually, I need 2 cups to go, please. What kind have you got?" Louis responded as he climbed onto a stool.

"Banana nut or blueberry." Carol answered. She placed two travel mugs of tea in front of Louis, then opened a small white paper bag. She tossed in a couple of creamers, some sugar packets, stirrers, and napkins. She then looked at Louis with a raised eyebrow, "Well?"

"One of each, I think." Louis answered.

"So how's your mornin' been," Carol asked as she she wrapped the donuts in brown paper and added them to the bag.

Louis shrugged, "Picked up a speeder out by the high school. British guy who works out at the new Wellington plant. Friend of Niall's. Figured I'd introduce him to the best tea in town."

Aunt Carol gave him a knowing look, "So you're buyin' tea for a man you arrested his mornin'?" 

"Yes, Aunt Carol. He wanted a drink, and I was headed here anyway," he responded patiently. 

"Uh huh," was all she said, but Louis knew what she was thinking. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out a $10 bill and tried to hand it to her. "Louis Tomlinson, your money hasn't ever been good here, and that ain't changin' today. Get back to work and make sure to behave yourself."

"Yes, ma'am," Louis said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Thanks for the breakfast!" he called as he headed out the door. Aunt Carol just shook her head and went back to the kitchen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis opened the library door carefully, making sure he didn't drop any of the breakfast items. Harry looked up and greeted Louis with a smile. "What's all this then?" he asked.

"I missed breakfast, and thought it'd be rude to eat in front of you," Louis answered as he set the cups down on the table. He opened the bag and pulled at the donuts. One in each hand, he held them up to Harry, "Banana nut or blueberry?" he offered.

  

Harry's eyes lit up, and he immediately said, "Banana nut." Louis smirked and said, "Figured as much." Luis sat the donut in front of him, then turned to take the lid from his tea cup. As he began to add creamer, Harry cleared his throat. "So I've been good, so do you think you could release me, or do you just like to tease?"

At Harry's words, Louis almost spit the mouthful of tea he had just taken. He swallowed and coughed a bit, "Yes, I mean no, not a tease. Just let me get my keys." He fumbled for his key ring, then quickly unlocked the handcuffs and slipped them back on his belt. Then he knelt down to undo the leg irons. He hurried to finish as he was extremely aware of his position after Harry's comment. As he stood back up, he caught the small smile Harry was attempting to hide.

Harry shook his wrists out a bit and stretched out his legs. Once he was comfortable, he took a sip from his tea. "Blimey, that's good!" he said in surprise. "Where did you get that?" Glad to be back on safer ground, Louis smiled wide and told him about The Donut Shop and why it had the best tea this side of the Atlantic. Harry hummed appreciatively and commented, "Finding this out was worth being arrested." Louis snorted a laugh, then cleared his throat to try to hide it.

"I must admit, I feel at a bit of a disadvantage," Harry said as he broke off a piece of his donut.

"Well, other than because I have the power to dictate what you do and where you go, I can't imagine why you would feel that way." Louis answered.

"Yes, there is that, but you also know my full name, date of birth, height, weight, eye color, and address. I don't even know your first name." Harry responded.

"It's Louis."

Harry smiled the smile that made his dimple appear and extended his hand across the table, "Nice to meet you, Louis."

Harry's hands were so much larger than Louis' own, but his grip wasn't crushing.   
It was firm, and his hands were soft, but with an underlying strength. Louis had always seen a guy's hands as a barometer of attractiveness. It wasn't the only thing that mattered, but weak or clammy hands were definite deal breakers. Harry's hands were nice.

Realizing that Louis had been holding Harry's hand longer than would be considered casual, he quickly pulled his own hand back and cleared his throat.  
"So, how long have you known Niall?" he asked sweeping up the crumbs of his donut.

Harry pulled his eyes away from Louis' face and sat up straighter. "A few years now, I guess. We've met at several company conferences. He's actually the reason I came to Jefferson. Once the plant was built, they needed a cost accountant. Niall recommended me, and here I am."

"But you said you'd been in the U.S. longer than a couple weeks," Louis observed.

"Yeah, we've got another plant in the Northeast. I was there for a while before this spot opened up. There's more learning opportunities here, and the weather's much nicer. Plus, Niall and I've been hoping to work together for a while." Harry explained.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened as if he'd just made a connection. "Wait a second, you're Tommo!"

Louis looked confused, "Um, maybe? Only my friends from high school call me that."

Harry snapped his fingers and pointed at Louis, "Exactly! You're the friend from high school that Niall's been gushing about to me. He keeps insisting I need to meet Tommo. Keeps telling me how much we have in common." Doing his best Niall imitation, Harry laughingly began, "Harry, mate, I'm tellin' ya, it's perfect! You're British; he was born in Britain! You love to watch soccer; he loves to play soccer! You're gay; he's gay." Harry trailed off as he met Louis' eyes across the table.

Louis returned Harry's gaze over the rim of his cup. Finally, he lowered his tea and spoke, "Well, Niall's not wrong. We do have all those things in common. Speaking of, I should go check and see if he's here yet. Get your paperwork ready and what not." Louis quickly gathered the trash up and headed to the door, "Be back in a tick."


	4. Bailed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Niall makes an appearance.

Harry let his head fall to the table. Just when he seemed to be getting somewhere, he'd managed to make Louis bolt like a scared rabbit. How had he managed to cock up his life in just one morning? On top of missing the conference call and possibly losing his job, his only mate in this town was going to be furious with him. Niall was convinced that Harry and "Tommo" were destined to be together. He was not going to be happy about Harry destroying their love story before it even started by acting like a total arse.

"Why? Why? Why!" Harry wailed dropping his head on the table with ever word. Okay, that hurt. Harry sat up, rubbing his forehead. _Pull it together, Styles! You are British! Stiff upper lip! Keep calm and carry on! Nothing to fear but fear itself! Wait, no, that's Roosevelt._

Harry gulped down the last of his tea, stood up, and readied himself to stride confidently to his fate. Then he remembered he wasn't allowed to leave the room. 

_Okay, minor set back. I need a plan. No general goes into battle without a strategy! I'll use this time of captivity to plan my assault. Wait no, that sounds really bad! I don't want to assault him! I mean if he wanted me to, I wouldn't complain, but then it wouldn't be assault._

Harry let his mind wander to thoughts of what consensual things Louis might like. He was so lost in his reverie that he didn't hear the library door open. 

He jumped when he heard Niall's voice, "Earth to Styles! Fuck, Tommo, what did you do to him?" 

Before Louis could respond, Harry was out of his chair, "Niall! My hero!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm here to rescue your skinny arse," Niall said as Harry engulfed him in a hug, picking him a few inches off the floor. "Put me down you oaf, or I'll leave you here."

Harry quickly complied, then looked hesitantly at Niall, "How much trouble am I in?" he asked as he rubbed his lower lip between two fingers nervously.

Niall squinted up at the ceiling as he pondered his response, "The good news is Nick covered for you, but the bad news is you now owe Nick." He looked back at Harry and started laughing at the look on his face. "Oh, come on, it won't be that bad."

"Niall, it's Nick! He's an evil genius, and now I'm in his debt!" Harry cried.

"But you still have your job and the powers that be don't know about your morning adventures," Niall pointed out. 

"Maybe I should have taken my chances," Harry grumbled.

"Whatever. I'm surprised you haven't worried yourself into an ulcer by now," Niall replied.

Louis had been watching the exchange in amusement, and took the opportunity to re-assert his presence. "We did our best to distract him," said Louis, stepping forward, "Now, Mr. Styles, if you'll follow me, you can retrieve your personal items."

Harry's heart sunk a little at Louis' formal tone. He thought they were on a first name basis, but apparently not. "Yes, of course, Officer Tomlinson." Harry followed Louis as they went back down the hallway.

"So, Tommo, when will Harry's mug shot be posted? I might need it for the company quarterly magazine," asked Niall.

"Why are we friends again?" asked Harry.

"Pipe down, Speedy, you're not out of here yet," Niall shot back.

Louis chuckled at their banter. They walked into the front room of the station and made their way to the large desk. As Louis began unlocking the combination safe, he answered Niall's question, "You'd have to ask Officer Ferry. She's in charge of updating the website."

"Where is the beautiful Polly?" Niall wondered, "I haven't seen her since she got back from vacation."

"On patrol, I believe," answered Sergeant Payne. He had been behind the desk stuffing mail into cubby holes.

"Liam!" Niall greeted him. "Good to see you!"

Liam glanced over his shoulder to throw Niall a smile, "Hey, Horan. What brings you to our humble office? Not another parking ticket, I hope."

"Liam, you wound me. I learned my lesson and would sooner sell my car than park in an illegal manner," Niall protested.

Liam gave him a unimpressed look, "Right."

"Actually, he's in the clear this time, Sir. He's here to bail out Styles," Louis offered. Having retrieved Harry's wallet, mobile, and keys, he was now completing the paperwork so Harry could verify that his items had been returned in satisfactory condition.

Sergeant Payne turned to look at Harry. "I trust we won't be seeing you here again anytime soon, Mr. Styles?" he prompted.

"No sir, of course not! My apologies again for my poor judgment," Harry stuttered.

Payne smiled and extended his hand to Harry, "Glad to hear it."

After shaking his hand, Sgt. Payne turned to Louis. "I'll be over at the court house this afternoon if anyone needs me."

"Got it, Sir. Are you still coming tonight?" Louis asked briefly looking up from his papers.

"Yeah, but I'll meet you there. Six o'clock okay?" Payne answered.

Louis nodded his head, then nudged the paperwork in front of Harry. "Initial here, and sign and date at the bottom, please."

While Harry reviewed the paper in front of him, Louis looked up at Niall. "A few of us are having beers at the Rover tonight. Wanna join?"

Harry pushed the signed papers back over to Louis and began putting his things back in his pockets. Niall looked over at him,"How about it, H? Up for a few beers after work?"

Harry looked between Louis and Niall who were both looking at him expectantly, "Uh, um, yeah, sure."

"Great!" Louis said, stacking the papers together. "Horan here's already settled your account. Here's the ticket to get your car out of impound, and here's the paper with your court date and the instructions you'll need."

"Thanks," Harry said. As he took the papers from Louis, their hands brushed, and Harry glanced up to Louis. He found Louis looking back at him, and for a moment that just watched each other.

Niall cleared his throat, "Well, Tommo, guess we'll see you this evening."

Louis didn't look away from Harry, but nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, see you tonight."

"Good-bye, Officer Tomlinson," Harry offered with a small smile.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Styles."

Niall rolled his eyes, grabbed Harry's arm, and ushered him out the door.


	5. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are privy to an earlier conversation.

As Louis continued sorting through the paperwork in front of him, he couldn't wipe the small smile from his face. He was looking forward to this evening. He always had fun when he hung out with Liam and Niall. It was a bit like being back in high school with the benefit of being able to legally buy the beer. Liam would wrangle a couple more guys they'd gone to school with, and Niall would bring some new friends he'd made at the plant. And this time, he'd bring Harry.

Harry with green eyes and strong hands and dimples. Louis' smile grew bigger. Harry who Louis had arrested this morning and put in leg irons. Louis abruptly laughed out loud remembering the look on Harry's face after he'd fastened the second clasp of the irons. His expression had been an interesting blend of disappointment, shock, confusion, and a bit of a pout. He'd just fish mouthed for a moment as if his brain was so surprised at the turn of events that it didn't know what to think.

Louis had of course told Niall the story. By the end of it, Louis could hardly breath from laughing so hard, and Niall had tears streaming down his face. 

"Oh my god!" Niall had cried, "I have never supported police body cameras more in my life! What I would give to have seen that!"

Louis finally pulled himself together, "Yeah, the leg irons were probably a bit much, but you know how some of these expats are. Figured he could use a little ego deflation."

Niall shook his head slowly, "But Harry's not like that. Well, the banana thing is totally Harry, but he's not arrogant. This meeting today was a really big deal, and I think he was bricking it. It was his first presentation as the Jefferson controller to the Board back in London. I'm guessing he was driving so fast because he was afraid he'd be late. And the license thing? Well, I guess I'm partially to blame for that. Someone should have let him know what the regulations were."

Louis grimaced,"I had no idea the meeting was so important. I sort of feel bad for him. Is he in trouble?"

Niall rushed to reassure him, "No, mate, you did what you were supposed to. That's your job, and he was breaking the law. And don't worry about his job. Nick covered for him. Told the Board that Harry had a violent stomach flu but that he'd sent Nick the presentation and briefed him. Besides, Harry's well-respected at the London office. He'll be fine."

Louis nodded his head and his shoulders relaxed. 

"I just don't want you to think Harry's like some of those other guys," Niall continued.

"Like Simon?" Louis said with a smirk.

Niall rolled his eyes, "Like Simon," he agreed,"Harry is absolutely nothing like Simon. Have I mentioned today how glad I am that he's gone? He was insufferable."

Louis hurried to cut off the rant that he could see building. Simon had been about the only person with whom Niall didn't get along. Louis had been amazed that such a person even existed. After nearly derailing the entire Wellington project, the office in London had finally realized who was causing all the problems. Simon was an expert at displacing blame and smooth talking his way out of trouble. He had been referred to as Mr. Teflon by more than one person. When the entire senior staff had finally had enough and jointly turned in their resignations, the suits had shown up in force. Several private meetings later, the resignations were withdrawn and Simon was on his way to London.

"So Harry might have mentioned that you're getting itchy to play matchmaker again," Louis commented.

Niall's attention snapped back to the present as he began nodding his head. "I've been trying to lay the groundwork for ya, but today sort of messed up my plans."

He flashed Louis a grin, and Louis rolled his eyes, "Here we go again."

"I'm telling you, you guys are perfect for each other! Seriously, Tommo!" Niall argued.

"That's what you said about Eleanor," Louis commented.

"Not fair! That was before you were out!" Niall disagreed.

"And Greg," Louis countered.

"He doesn't count. It's not my fault he was straight." Niall muttered.

"And Aidan," Louis continued.

"I didn't know he was engaged to Matt! I still think you guys would have been great together." Niall exclaimed.

"And Nick," Louis challenged.

"Yeah, that was unfortunate. But it was at the height of the Simon fiasco, so I wasn't at my best. Anyway, none of that matters. Harry's different. I really think you guys would make a great couple," Niall gave Louis his best "trust me, I'd never lead you wrong" look. It was a look that Louis had succumbed to many times in the past, only to later regret his life choices.

"Look, Ni, I'm not saying no." Niall started to first pump, but Louis pushed his arm down, "But I'm also not saying yes. I'll withhold judgment until I know him better. I trust you, God knows why, so I'll give him a chance to prove he's not the arse he appeared to be this morning. But that chance only extends to friendship." 

Niall nodded his head as if contemplating an intense negotiation, "Okay, we accept."

Louis looked baffled, "Who's we?"

"Me and Harry, of course!" Niall answered, "On one condition."

"Which is?" Louis asked.

"You have to spend some time getting to know him. Like make an honest effort." Niall responded.

Louis was quiet for a moment trying to ascertain how big a risk his agreement would be. Louis had learned the hard way that Niall was a tricky negotiator hence the myriad of failed setups. "Okay, but on my terms," he said wagging a finger at Niall. "You stay out of it."

Niall held up his hands in innocence, "I wouldn't dream of interfering."

"You, my friend, are a horrible liar," Louis laughed, "Come on, let's go get your boy."

They began walking toward the library when Niall broke the silence. "You know, Harry's the reason the plant finally got back on schedule."

"Yeah?" Louis' eyebrows raised in interest.

"Yup. He was working at the plant in Connecticut when Simon left. They asked him to step in and help out, so he's been doing two jobs for the past six months. Traveling back and forth because he said it was easier to communicate face-to-face. He really brought the team here together. The local guys didn't trust anybody with a British accent after Simon left, and tensions were really high. At one point we thought Wellington might just cut their losses. Then Harry came in and convinced the guys they could trust him. He was willing to get his hands dirty and really listened to their concerns. Never acted like he knew more or was better. He went to bat for them with the higher ups too. Convinced London to re-organize things so that if someone was going to be held responsible for an outcome, the person was also able to influence the outcome. Made the lines of responsibility a lot clearer. It went a long way to getting us back on track."

By this time, they were at the library door.

"All right, I get it, Niall. I may have jumped to conclusions." Louis offered.

"Don't know what you're talking about, mate. I'm just telling a story." Niall said casually.

Louis shoved him, and Niall shoved him back, and then they were laughing and wrestling in the hall.

They were stopped abruptly when Maggie loudly cleared her throat, "You two are just as bad as you were as kids."

"Sorry, Maggie," they apologized in unison eyes downcast.

Maggie rolled her eyes, pointed at both of them and commanded, "Behave."

As she walked away, Louis whispered, "That was totally your fault!" 

"Was not! You pushed me first!" hissed Niall.

"Whatever," Louis dismissed the protest. He unlocked the library door and motioned for Niall to go before him. As Niall passed, Louis smacked him on the butt. Niall yelped and then threw a dirty look over his shoulder. Louis just smiled looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.


	6. Boys' Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they meet up at the local pub.

** **

Harry arrived at the Rover absolutely famished. After leaving the police station and going to pick up his car, he finally made it to the office. The rest of the day had been spent getting teased mercilessly about his morning adventures while attempting to catch up on his work. As he expected, everyone in the plant knew of his escapade thanks to Niall. Harry took the jokes in stride knowing that they weren't malicious in nature. He kept reminding himself than if the staff didn't feel comfortable around him, they wouldn't be giving him such a hard time.

His inbox was overflowing with emails. Nick had done a good job presenting for Harry, but there were quite a few follow up questions and requests for further analysis. Harry had skipped lunch, and his stomach was protesting his negligence. By the time Niall came by his office so they could drive over together, Harry was more than ready to end his work day.

The Irish Rover was a decent sized pub that had been founded by Niall's grandfather. It was known for its good food, comfortable atmosphere, and strong beer. As they walked through the door, Niall was greeted by several shouted greetings, back slaps, and handshakes. He made is way to the bar and greeted his mom with a kiss on the cheek. She began pouring a Guinness for him as he told her about the day's adventures.

"Oh, poor, Harry!" she exclaimed at the end of Niall's story, although Harry could see that she was holding back a laugh. "Come sit down here, and let me get you some food," she motioned to Harry. 

"Hey, what about me?" Niall cried.

"What about you? I'd bet my last dollar that you've done nothing but terrorize this sweet boy all day," she fixed Niall with a knowing look. Turning to Harry she said, "And I'm betting ya skipped lunch again, too!" When Niall and Harry both avoided meeting her eyes, she harrumphed. She handed Harry a menu and a beer, popped Niall on the back of the head, and went to see to a customer who'd just walked up to the bar.

"Why does my mom like you more than me?" Niall whined, rubbing his head.

Harry just rolled his eyes as this was not the first time they'd had this conversation, and Harry knew it was all for show. Mrs. Horan appeared brash and certainly showed Niall no mercy, but everyone in town knew that she loved her son fiercely. Harry also knew that she coddled Harry mainly because she felt bad that he was so far away from his own mother.

"So, what'll you have, love?" Mrs. Horan asked when she returned to the boys. Harry looked down bashfully, "Fish and chips, please." She took the menu from him and turned to place the order with the cook. Niall rolled his eyes, "Not sure why she gives you a menu anymore. You always have the same thing." Harry shrugged, "They're delicious." Niall nodded I'm agreement, "Best in the county, but you, my friend, are predictable." With that, he picked up his beer and began walking over to the booths across from the bar.

Sitting down across from Niall, Harry pouted with his arms across his chest, "I am not." Niall let out a bark of laughter, "You so are!" 

"Hello, lads! What are we debating?" asked Louis as he and Sergeant Payne walked up to the table.

"Harry's predictability," replied Niall. He made to scoot over, and Payne took a seat next to him leaving Louis to slide in next to Harry. 

"Well, what's the evidence?" asked the sergeant.

"Well, Sgt. Payne," Harry began, but he was interrupted.

"Please call me Liam, Mr. Styles."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Okay, but only if you call me Harry." After Liam nodded back, Harry began his defense again,"Niall here claims that I'm predictable because I always order the fish and chips when we come here."

"I can see his point," Louis said picking up a menu from the end of the table. "While the fish and chips are excellent, the Rover has many equally fine offerings. As they say, Harold, variety is the spice of life."

"Exactly, Louis," Niall chimed in, "Harry needs to add spice to his life. Your turning into a boring accountant."

"My life has plenty of spice, thank you very much!" retorted Harry. "Just today I discovered an excellent new bakery."

"A new bakery, you say. I don't know if my heart can handle the excitement!" Niall mocked.

"Hey now, don't be insulting Aunt Carol's donuts," Louis admonished.

Niall threw his hand over his heart, "Tommo, I would never! You know no one loves Carol and her donuts like me. I'd marry her tomorrow if she'd have me."

Louis rolled his eyes and returned to perusing the menu. Their waitress arrived at the table bringing fresh beers for all four of them. Niall ordered the bangers and mash while Liam requested the Guiness beef stew. When it came to Louis' turn, he looked slightly chagrined, "I'll have the fish and chips, please."   
The waitress nodded, and said she'd return shortly. After she walked away, Harry poked Louis on the shoulder. "What happened to variety being the spice of life?" Harry asked indignantly. Louis smiled and shrugged, "Spice has its place, but I never pass on the fish and chips." Harry laughed and raised his hand for a fist bump.

"So where are the other boys?" Niall asked.

Liam took a sip of his beer and then answered ticking names off on his fingers, "Will had a date with Jenny, George promised Sarah he'd put the baby crib together, and Mike's on duty tonight."

"Man, we're getting old!" Niall complained. "Between weddings and babies, our boys are dropping like flies!"

"And you'd be one of 'em if Polly would give you the time of day," remarked Louis.

Niall smiled dreamily and sighed, "Too true."

The other three laughed at him, then Liam turned to Harry, "So what about you, Harry? Got a special someone?"

Harry blushed and shook his head, "No, haven't really had time with trying to get the plant sorted. I'm hoping now that things are calming down, I might have time to start dating again." He tried to subtly glance at Louis, but caught the grin on Niall's face, and quickly diverted his eyes.

He was saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of their food. They all dug into their respective dishes with gusto. Conversation was easy as the food quickly disappeared. Liam and Niall discussed the college football rankings, while Louis and Harry dissected England's premiere league. Talk turned to things to do in Jefferson which digressed into Niall's ongoing campaign to get Louis to sing at the next open mic night at the Rover.

"Come on, Tommo, you'll be great!" Niall coaxed.

"Niall, even if I was willing to sing, what am I gonna sing to? Your guitar's still not fixed, and I don't play," Louis complained.

Harry cleared his throat, "I mean, it's up to you, but if that's your only reason, I could maybe help."

Louis' head swiveled to look at him, "What?"

"I have a guitar that Niall could borrow, or I could play for you?" Harry offered a little uncertainly.  
"H, that's a great idea! You should play for Louis! It'd be a good way for you two to get to know each other better," exclaimed Niall. When he caught Louis' glare, he quickly added, "You know, as friends! Two bros hanging out, bonding over music, just being friends." He ended with a cherubic smile.

Harry picked up his beer, muttering "Subtle, Horan, real subtle."

Louis rolled his eyes at Niall, and then turned back to Harry, "I guess it could be fun, if you're sure you don't mind."

Harry grinned, "Not at all. It'll be good to get back to playing, and the open mic night sounds fun."

Louis nodded and smiled back. Liam cleared his throat, "Hate to break up the party mates, but it's getting close to my bedtime."

Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was close to 10 pm. "Yeah, I guess I need to head home myself. It's been a rather long day."

They all chuckled and began heading to the door. "Well, boys, it's been great. I need to check in on mom before I head out. See you tomorrow, H?" Niall asked.

"Sure thing," Harry answered. Niall gave everyone a hug and waved goodbye as he headed to the kitchen.

The other three walked out into the cool night. Liam shook Harry's hand saying how glad he was to have met him. He gave Louis a pat on the back and told him he'd see him in the morning. Louis called a goodnight to him as Liam climbed in his car and headed home.

"And then there were two," commented Louis when it was just he and Harry. 

"Where's your car?" Harry wondered.

"At the station. I road over with Liam, but I'll walk back. It's not far." Louis replied.

"Climb in, and I'll drop you off," Harry said.

Louis started to protest, but Harry cut him off, "Louis, after today, I need to redeem my driving abilities."

Louis laughed and climbed in the car. Harry pulled out of the parking lot and onto the quiet streets of Jefferson. The dark interior and the soft music of the radio created a peacefulness that both men took a few minutes to enjoy.

When they pulled into the station lot, Harry cleared his throat and cast a sidelong glance at his companion, "I hope that how we met didn't give you the wrong idea about me. I'm afraid I came off as a right tosser."

Louis laughed at that, and shook his head, "Don't worry, Harry. Niall explained about your meeting and raved about what a great guy you are. I promised I'd give you a chance."

Harry nodded, looking slightly relieved, "Good, that's good."

They had turned to face each other, and Harry shifted forward a bit as he spoke again, "I'm glad I finally got to meet you after all of Niall's stories."

"Me too," replied Louis, "It's always good to make new friends."

"And is that all you're interested in, Officer Tomlinson? Making new friends?"

Louis thought for a moment as his eyes wandered over Harry's face, and then he answered slowly, "I think friendship is always a good place to start, but I try to keep an open mind about such things. After all, variety is the spice of life."

Harry smiled and his dimples appeared, "So, I've been told." He leaned a bit closer and whispered, "I've also been accused of being predictable."

"Is that so?" Louis whispered back leaning forward until the only thing he could see was the green of Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded slowly, and then leaned forward to whisper into Louis' ear, "Thank you for agreeing to give me a chance," then he placed a gentle kiss on Louis' cheek.

He leaned back and grinned. Louis shook his head, but there was a soft smile on his face.

"Well, Speedracer, it's rather late, and I need to buy milk before I head home," Louis opened the car door and turned to Harry, "Call me about the open mic night, yeah?"

"Absolutely," Harry answered.

Louis nodded and the climbed out, waving goodbye before getting into his car. As he turned onto the road headed back to his house, he hummed to himself. Even without his morning cuppa, the day hadn't turned out half bad.


End file.
